1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool pouch frame for use in connection with a tool pouch. The tool pouch frame has particular utility in connection with supporting a tool pouch in an upright position and holding tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool pouch frames are desirable for supporting a tool pouch in an upright position and holding tools. The tool pouch frame ensures that the tool pouch cannot fall over and spill, even when it is heavily loaded. The tool pouch frame also holds frequently used tools in a position where they are accessible. In addition, the tool pouch frame increases the visibility of the interior of a tool pouch, thereby facilitating the location of a particular tool. The carrying capacity of a tool pouch is also maximized through use of a tool pouch frame. Furthermore, the tool pouch frame provides a convenient carrying handle for the tool pouch.
The use of tool holders for buckets is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,551 to Lindsay discloses a tool holder for bucket. However, the Lindsay '551 patent does not have a frame, and has further drawbacks of requiring a bucket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,265 to Maire et al. discloses a cover for bucket mounted tool carrier that is useful as a seat and an object holder. However, the Maire et al. '265 patent does not function without a bucket, and additionally does not have straps.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,237 to Stein discloses a tool pouch for bucket that covers a bucket. However, the Stein '237 patent does not have a frame, and cannot function without a bucket.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,472 to Dent discloses a bucket attachment tool holder that mounts on a conventional bucket having a loop handle. However, the Dent '472 patent does not have a frame, and also does not function without a bucket.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,623 to Komblatt discloses a ladder mounted tool belt carrier that holds articles on a ladder. However, the Komblatt '623 patent does not function without a ladder, and further lacks a frame.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,122 to Buckley discloses a rigid frame tool belt assembly that suspends one or more multiple tool holders. However, the Buckley '122 patent does not have rings, and has the additional deficiency of requiring that a belt be worn around the waist.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tool pouch frame that allows supporting a tool pouch in an upright position and holding tools. The Lindsay '551 patent, the Stein '237 patent, the Dent '472 patent, and Komblatt '623 patent make no provision for a frame. The Lindsay '551 patent, the Maire et al. '265 patent, the Stein '237 patent, and the Dent '472 patent require a bucket. The Maire et al. '265 patent does not have straps. T he Komblatt '623 patent requires a ladder. The Buckley '122 patent does not have rings, and has the additional deficiency of requiring that a belt be worn around the waist.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved tool pouch frame that can be used for supporting a tool pouch in an upright position and holding tools. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the tool pouch frame according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a tool pouch in an upright position and holding tools.